Legacy Or Love
by Miura Kana
Summary: Akhir dari cerita antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, lalu bagaimana dengan bayi yang akan dilahirkan Jaejoong. Jatuhkah ia kepada Junsu? / fict pendek, mian/ Typo/ Miss / Chap end update!/ reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**-aihime-  
><strong>  
>LEGACY OR LOVE<p>

Cast: YunJae  
>Other Cast: Many More<br>Genre: Romance  
>Rate: T<p>

_segala yang ada pada diri mereka adalah mutlak milik tuhan yang dititipkan pada mereka_

_**-AU, OOC, ****BLtoYAOI****, Mpreg, Typo(s)-**_

_:: Aku ada, lihatlah aku::_

**PART 01**

"Sampai kapan kau akan membuat masalah?" jelas terdengar pertanyaan seorang namja dari sebuah gedung pencakar langit ditengah kota Seoul. Dan jika dilihat lebih dekat, dilantai paling atas, diruangan dengan segel President Directur, maka akan terlihat namja paruh baya yang kini berdiri dari kursinya pertanda kalau emosi tengah menguasainya. Jauh dihadapannya, seorang namja tampan, manis nan cantik terdiam kaku. Namun, kepalan tangan disisi badan putra dari sang Presdir tersebut dapat memberi kesimpulan jika ia kesal. Namun, sepertinya ia menahan kekesalannya. Bagaimanapun, ia sangat menghormati ayahnya.

"Ya! Kau mendengarku Kim Jaejoong?" teriaknya sekali lagi.

Namja cantik itu menoleh sekilas, membungkukkan badannya, lalu memutar badannya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau akan dipindahkan." ucap Mr. Kim dengan tegas. Membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mwo?" pelan, bahkan tak membalik tubuhnya saat tiga huruf itu keluar dari bibir penuhnya.

"Ne, kau takkan Appa sekolahkan disekolah naungan Kim's group lagi. Jangan buat masalah lagi disana, karena itu sekolah terakhir untukmu."

"Apa maksudnya Appa?" Jaejoong berbalik.

"Jika kau dikeluarkan, Appa takkan memberimu kesempatan melanjutkan sekolah." tegas Mr. Kim.

"Appa~" suara manja namja nakal itu keluar. Pada dasarnya, namja cantik ini namja yang ceria, manja dan err menggemaskan. Kurang dari dua tahunsebelum ia masuk ke University, ia adalah malaikat semua orang. Entah mengapa, namja berusia 19 tahun itu kini menjadi namja yang nakal. Bahkan pada wajah cantiknya kini tertempel beberapa plester akibat seringnya tinju menghampiri kulit mulusnya.

"Takkan ada toleransi lagi." dengan tegas, menolak suara manja Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Lagi, Ayahnya hanya mengaturnya tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Jaejoong.

"Ara. Aku pulang dulu."

**-YJ-**

"Hyung!" suara melengking bak lumba-lumba terdengar menyambut pulangnya Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong lesu.

"Kau akan pindah lagi?" Kim Junsu, menatap Jaejoong intens.

"Ne."

"Wae? Baru ada dua suarat peringatan Hyung." dengan polosnya Junsu bertanya membuat Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Tentu saja dua. Kalau tiga, itu akan membuat Appa malu."

"Yah, hyung. Kita tak bisa bersenang-senang lagi." Junsu berdecak pelan.

"Ne, bersenang-senanglah sendiri." ketus Jaejoong. Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya polos.

"Tak bisa. Perisaiku pergi. Kau dipindahkan kemana?"

"Appa menitipkanku diuniversity milik temannya." Junsu mengangguk polos.

"Ahh~ hyung, aku mau mandi." Junsu berlari pelan menuju kamarnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia tengah bahagia. Berbanding terbalik denganJaejoong.

"Joongie." sapaan lembut yang dulu selalu membuat Jaejoong menoleh dan akan langsung memeluk sang pemilik suara terdengar. Tapi, tak ada reaksi dari Jaejoong sampai Mrs. Kim berada dihadapan putranya.

"Ne, kau membuat masalah apa lagi?" suara lembut itu malah membuat Jaejoong semakin gusar. Ditepisnya tangan yang hendak menyentuh luka diwajahnya. Membuat sang ibu kaget.

"Aku akan pergi. Aku takkan membuat masalah lagi. Aku janji." ucap Jaejoong dingin seraya beranjak. Lagi, Mrs. Kim kaget dengan ucapan putranya. Lalu menyusul kekamarnya. Didapatinya Jaejoong tengah berkemas.

"Secepat ini? Umma dengar kau mulai minggu depan."

"Untuk apa minggu depan? Sekarang aku sudah siap."

"Untuk apa kau berkemas?"

"Aku akan menetap. Bukankah tempatnya jauh dari Seoul?"

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan dulu dengan appa."

"Tidak perlu." sekali lagi Mrs. Kim dibuat tercengang.

**-YJ-**

Jaejoong berangkat tanpa mobil sport mewah yang biasa ia kendarai. Bahkan, tidak juga diantar oleh supir pribadi ibunya atau Junsu. Ia mengandalkan bus untuk sampai ke stasiun kereta yang akan mengantarnya ke kota tujuannya.

"Joongie." satu-satunya suara khas yang kini disukainya terdengar. Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah tampan yang selalu mengganggu tidurnya. Merasuki mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

"Chunie?" senyuman Jaejoong mengembang melihat namja yang ia kagumi duduk disebelahnya.

"Tak biasanya kau naik bus. Kemana mobilmu?"

"Sedang diperbaiki."

"Uhm, kau gunakan untuk balapan lagi?" selidik Yoochun, sahabat sejak kecil Jaejoong ini menghela napas saat Jaejoong mengangguk ragu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Rumahmu. Tapi, harus kembali karena buku yang harus kubawa tertinggal."

"Eh? Untuk mengajari Junsu." ya, Yoochun dipercaya sebagai guru privat Jaejoong dan Junsu. Umurnya dibawah Jaejoong. Tapi, menjadi sunbae Jaejoongkarena kecerdasannya. Salah satu alasan Jaejoong mengagumi Yoochun.

"Ne." jawab Yoochun enteng, tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong.

"Chunnie." Jaejoong memanggil Yoochun pelan saat ia melihat terminal tujuannya sudah dekat.

"Eum?"

Jaejoong berdiri, menarik tasnya, melewati Yoochun. Dan~

"Aku menyukaimu." bertepatan dengan busnya berhenti, Jaejoong pun turun untuk meninggalkan busnya dan meninggalkan Seoul. Yoochun membatu sesaat. Senyumannya mengembang perlahan. Benarkah? Jaejoong menyukainya? Seharusnya, ini menjadi menjadi momment bahagianya, karena ia telah menunggu lebih dari dua tahun untuk bisa memilik namja cantik putra sahabat ayahnya itu. Tapi, ia tak menyadari jika kini, malaikatnya itu pergi.

**-YJ-**

Tak perlu merasa repot untuk menyelesaikan administrasi di University swasta milik sahabat ayahnya itu. Karena Jaejoong yakin ayahnya telah mengurus semuanya. Terbukti dengan kartu mahasiswa yang telah berada digengamannya.

Lalu, seperti biasanya, ia memasang wajah dingin yang tak berhasil membuat orang takut. Justru, ia semakin diperhatikan dengan "Kyaa!" yang menggema. Dan dari kasak-kusuk yeoja muda yang terus memperhatikan Jaejoong, dapat disimpulkan jika 'Prince Ice' akan menjadi panggilannya.  
>Ia tiba dikelasnya, yang tiba-tiba sepi karena kedatangannya. Tak lupa memandangnya lekat seolah menginginkannya. Objek retina matanya kini jatuh pada namja tampan yang duduk di kursi kedua dari belakang. Jaejoong menyipitkan mata besarnya demi melihat namja yang menarik perhatiannya. Namja tampan yang terlihat seperti namja yang tersisihkan. Tak pandai bergaul karena ia sibuk terhadap urusannya sendiri. Tipe pendiam, penurut dan pintar. Tipe culun yang hanya bergaul dengan buku-buku pelajaran. Dan Jaejoong yakin si namja berkacamata terdampar dikelas khusus ini karena beasiswa.<p>

Ahh~ namja ini tipe yang dicari Jaejoong. Ya, namja yang akan menjadi pelampiasan yang cocok untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh, seolah kelopak mawar merah bermunculan disetiap jejak pijakannya. Menghampiri kursi dan meja yang tak lepas dari perhatiannya.  
>Ia gebrak pelan meja yang menjadi tujuannya membuat namja berkacamata tipis itu mendongak. Mata mereka bertemu, sedikit membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah. Jaejoong mengalihkan matanya pada buku tulis yang tak sengaja ia sentuh. Melihat deretan huruf hangul yang ia perkirakan sebagai nama namja itu. Matanya beralih memandang mata musang itu. Tangan diatas buku pun bergerak pelan pada pergelangan tangan lain yang tengah membuka buku yang seharusnya ia baca.<p>

Menarik lengan itu pelan dan~

"Jung Yunho, ikutlah denganku."

TBC~

A/N: Hyaaa.. akhirnya berani publish juga =,="

ini ff pertama di ffn. entahlah pantas disebut ff atau tidak. aku cuma pengen liat responya aja. hehehe~

um, yang baca sampai cuap-cuap dikitku, Review pleaseee!


	2. Chapter 2

**-aihime-**

LEGACY OR LOVE

Cast: YunJae

Other Cast: Many More

Genre: More

Rate: More

_segala yang ada pada diri mereka adalah mutlak milik tuhan yang dititipkan pada mereka_

_**-AU, OOC, BLtoYAOI, Mpreg, Typo(s)-**_

_:: inilah takdirmu, tetaplah disisiku dan temani aku ::  
><em>

**PART 02**

Jaejoong terus menarik tangan Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum, dugaannya tepat. Namja cupu berkacamata itu lemah, tak melakukan pemberontakan sedikitpun. Takutkah? Jaejoong harap tidak. Jaejoong memang brandal Seoul. Tapi kepalan tangannya hanya ia gunakan untuk namja-namja bodoh diluaran sana. Bukan namja tampan tapi cupu serta pintar seperti Yunho ini. Langkah dan terus melangkah, hingga mereka menjejakkan kaki di atap sekolah. Sedikit sentakan di tangan Yunho, berhasil mendudukkan Yunho. Lemah, sungguh!

Menggerakkan bibirnya seolah selesai menjalankan tugas yang diemban. Menatap namja yang diakuinya tampan sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan ipod-nya yang tersambung dengan earphone kecil lalu menyerahkannya pada Yunho.

"Pakailah!" ketus Jaejoong. Lagi, Yunho menurut membuat Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya. Sepertinya, Jung Yunho akan menjadi korban kesayangannya.

Jaejoong mengotak-atik benda elektronik berwarna putih sejenak. Memilihkan lagu sekelas Mirotic dan menyetel volume tertinggi, memastikan telinga Yunho takkan berfungsi mendengar suara selain dari speaker earphone tersebut.

Lalu, Jaejoong melangkah kebelakang Yunho dan duduk dikursi yang membelakangi kursi Yunho. Menatap miris pada awan putih yang menggantung di cakrawala biru nan indah dan mulai membuka bibir cerrynya.

"Jung Yunho," Jaejoong tersenyum setelah menghela napas pendek. "Namamu Jung Yunho kan? Kuputuskan kau menjadi pendengarku. Otte? Ah, kau harus mau." lanjutnya, inilah yang disebut korban. Mungkin, orang berpikir bahwa setiap Jaejoong membawa seorang namja cupu disetiap sekolah barunya untuk dihajar. Tapi, tidak pada kenyataannya. Memang, bahkan Jaejoong pun menyebut namja yang ditariknya adalah korban. Tapi bukan untuk kepalan tangan. Jaejoong, hanya butuh perhatian dari seorang pendengar.

Image yang buruk, memperlihatkan sisi brandalnya, membuat ia memaksa Yunho dan setiap korbannya memakai earphone. Ia tak mau memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya seorah ia membutuhkan perhatian dimana itu benar adanya.  
>Kembali pada Jaejoong yang tengah menghela napasnya -lagi- dan meneruskan keluh kesahnya.<p>

"Aku kesal Yun." membuat perumpamaan seolah Yunho sebuah diary. Hanya dapat menampung dan mendengar tanpa berbicara.

"Appa seenaknya lagi. Umma menyebalkan, ah aku benar-benar anak tiri." terus berlanjut. Jaejoong mengurai banyak kata tanpa menyadari satu dari dua earphone tidak dipakai Yunho. Dan entah sejak kapan, namja tampan yang seharusnya berwajah malaikat ini memperlihatkan seringai iblis.

**-YJ-**

Jaejoong kembali dengan Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang. Jam tengah menujukkan pada para siswa bahwa istirahat berlangsung. Saat dimana kantin penuh sesak dan koridor tengah ramai. Melihat Jaejoong, banyak yang kagum akan pesonanya, banyak juga yang mencibirnya sebagai brandal Seoul, sang Hero malam yang hobby balap dan berkelahi.

"Uhm." Yunho menyentuh sedikit tangan lembut Jaejoong demi mendapat perhatian dari empunya. Jaejoong merespon dengan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yunho.

"Wae?"

"Mereka, membicarakanmu?" tanya Yunho seraya menunjuk pada siswa yang berkasak-kusuk tentang namja cantik itu.

"Tentu saja aku."

"Nde?"

"Kau tak mengenalku?" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Yunho menabraknya. Jaejoong mengambil jarak dan memandang wajah yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya karena persamaan tinggi badan. Bukan karena memang sama, Jaejoong tentu menyadari bahwa Yunho lebih tinggi darinya. Hanya, namja berkacamata itu sedikit membungkuk, bersikap bagai anak autis. Setelah puas memandang wajah tampan Yunho, tanpa aba-aba Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho dan mengecup pelan bibir tebal Yunho. Ya, tepat dibibirnya.

"Carilah informasi tentang diriku. Kurasa, tak ada orang yang tak mengenalku. Selain kau." ucapnya sebelum beranjak. Tak menyadari ada seringai lebar terpatri dalam raut wajah Yunho.

**-YJ-**

Jaejoong duduk diam dikelasnya. Sendiri, tak ada seorangpun selain dirinya yang mengisi ruang itu. Sampai ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan ia mendongak demi melihat siapa yang masuk. Senyuman bunganya menyambut orang yang masuk. Berdiri pelan untuk menjaga kesopanan saat bertanya,

"Kau sudah mendapat informasinya? Kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku Jung Yunho?"

Yunho mendengar apa yang ditanyakan Jaejoong. Tapi, tak menggubrisnya. Bahkan melewati kursinya yang ditempati Jaejoong. Terus bergerak kebelakang. Sampai akhirnya membuat Jaejoong mengikutinya karena penasaran. Bersandar pada dinding diikuti Jaejoong. Tepat saat punggung Jaejoong menyentuh dinding, Yunho bergerak menghimpitnya diantara dinding dan tubuh Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong~" Yunho buka suara. "Sang Hero malam dengan tabiat buruk? Siapa yang tak mengenalmu?" Yunho melepas kacamatanya.

"Jadi, kau mengenalku?" menahan rasa gugup begitu melihat mata sipit itu tanpa penghalang.

"Tentu saja. Uhm, mau beri aku hadiah karena mengenalmu?" Yunho mengangkat alisnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menatapnya kaget. Yunho meniupkan udara didepan mata namja cantik itu, sehingga mata besar yang cantik itu tertutup pelan. Yunho menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merekah itu membuat sang empunya kaget.

Dalam kekagetannya, Jaejoong tak menyadari Yunho telah melangkah dan memakai kacamatanya. Bersikap sebagai namja kurang pergaulan lagi ketika mendengar derap langkah siswa lainnya memasuki kelas khusus tersebut. Jaejoong melangkah seraya menetralisir rasa kagetnya. Berjalan menuju kursi disamping Yunho, menyadari tak ada kursi kosong lain yang bias ia tempati. Sesekali ia melirik namja yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang tadi.

**-YJ-**

Masih tak bisa melupakan perlakuan Yunho padanya membuat Jaejoong beraktifitas dengan pikiran yang melayang jauh. Hingga seseorang menyadarkannya dengan tepukan yang err~ sedikit kasar dibahunya.

"Hi~ Hero!" Jaejoong mendapati lima siswa laki-laki seolah mengepungnya.

"Wae?"

"Kau ingat aku?" salah satu namja bertanya.

"Nugu?" mencoba bersikap dingin layaknya dirinya yang biasanya.

"Apa kau terlalu banyak memukul orang, sampai kau tak mengingatnya?"

"Ah, ne. banyak penjahat yang kupukul. Jadi kau salah satunya?" Jaejoong mengukirkan senyum mengejek pada para namja didepannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya sampai~

_Bugh!_

Namja itu mrnahan tangan Jaejoong, melancarkan tinjunya tepat mengenai pipi mulus Jaejoong. Jaejoong mencoba tak menggubris, walau ia ingin membalas pukulan-pukulan yang ia terima, ancaman ayahnya selalu menahannya.

_Bughh!_

Bahkan, namja itu menendang perut Jaejoong saat Jaejoong akan berdiri. Membuat namja itu kembali tersungkur.

"Hanya karena aku menyentuh tangan adikmu, kau membuatku sekarat? Kau pikir adikmu akan mati jika kusentuh?" terus memukul, menendang bahkan menginjaki tubuh Jaejoong dibantu teman-temannya.

"Hah, Kau hanya berani di Seoul ternyata. Kemana nyalimu?" namja itu tak berhenti. Tak menyadari kerumun orang disekitar mereka.

"Yak, apa yang kalian lakukan?" seorang siswa lain berteriak lantang. "Kalian tak tahu? Tuan muda Jung akan mengawasi kita mulai hari ini." Tambahnya, membuat lima namja tadi berhenti dari aktifitasnya.

"Ehm, siapa yang mengawasi kalian sejak hari ini?" sebuah suara mengambil perhatian seluruh siswa disana. "Aku telah mengawasi kalian sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Oh iya, lihat pengumuman, cari nama kalian. Apakah kalian harus menemui kepala sekolah di papan pengumuman." Tambahnya lagi. Membuat seluruh siswa berhambur pada tempat yang disebutkan tadi. "Kalian berlima, temui kepala sekolah dan bersiaplah menghadapi masa depan yang suram."

Jaejoong membuka matanya pelan, mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara yang berkuasa itu.

_Deg_

Jung Yunho. Tanpa kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya. Jas mewah menyampir dipundaknya dengan dua kancing teratas kemeja terbuka dan lengan kemeja yang digulung sampai ke siku. Jaejoong tersenyum getir.

"Pantas saja."

TBC~

Kyaa! Hie seneng banget. Responnya banyak untuk ff Hie. Umm,

**Jung hana cassie**,

yaallah, Hie kaget. Udah gemeteran aja. Mian kalau kurang jelas. Masih part 1 kan? ^^ TFR. 

**Han Sera,**

Hie seneng kalo kamu seneng. Mommy memang keren #mupeng.  
>Daddy diapain ya? Udah ada dipart 2 ya. Terimakasih menanti Hie #blush. TFR. <p>

**Indrie,**  
>manfaatin? Amin #slap. Gx mungkun JaeYoo, yang mungkin YooJae. Mommy selalu uke hehe. Terus ikuti fict ini untuk mengetahui mengapa mommy harus menyerahkan anaknya #ngarep.<br>Ini Hie lanjut. Masih penasaran ka? TFR. 

**Rubby,**  
>Hie update! Lama gx? TFR. <p>

**Putri,**  
>Mommy kan gx gila =,="<br>eh, sepertinya kamu salah paham ^^ TFR. 

**widiwMin,**  
>iya. Daddy culun. Sabar ya, ini dilanjut. Tapi, gx kilat. Hehe~ TFR. <p>

**diitactorlove**,  
>Hello dii, Hie imnida #nick baru.<br>Hie emang selalu bikin orang gx mudeng dipart 1. Kebiasaan #pundung dipojokan. Haha, imaginemu keren. Daddy gx seculun itu kok. TFR. 

**ninamum Itha,**  
>terimakasih~<br>nama univ-nya? Bantu Hie nyari. Terimakasih sambutanya, um nina. TFR. 

**miss J,**  
>Hie lanjut ^o^<br>nc? Mommyku agresif banget dong ya? TFR. 

**Ryu,**  
>terimakasih,<br>uhm ya, nanti Hie perbaiki spacenya. Anaknya? Hie buat OC. 

**iraira,**  
>pendek? Gx papa. Supaya gx bosen sama ceritaku.<br>Makasih #blush. Hie udah lanjut ya. TFR. 

**HISAGIsoul,**  
>makasih, salam kenal ^^<br>sekali lagi, makasih Hie udah update ya. TFR. 

**AngelFishy,**  
>gx kok. Udah dijawab di story kan?<br>Tetap baca dan review ya. Salam kenal. 

**Luo HanSiBum,**  
>penasaran? Terus baca ya #babybear eyes.<br>Hie lanjut. TFR. 

**Cherry Elennayuki Hana,**

terimakasih ^^  
>nc-an? Baca aja yah. Thx udah fave, Hie udah update. TFR. <p>

**MiEunMinWook,**  
>gx gimana-gimana. Kan ada takdir. Uhm ya, cinta bersegi-segi tercipta di ff ini. Hehe~ TFR. <p>

**Choi Eun Seok,**  
>Hie lanjut ^^<br>ne, chap klimaks kejadiannya. Tetap baca ne. TFR. 

**mako47117,**  
>terimakasih #bow.<br>Jawabannya udah dicerita ne? TFR. 

**Putry boo,**  
>apa ya? Baca ne #slap.<br>Sepertinya, daddy gx harus hati-hati kok. TFR. 

**Kucing liar,**  
>mwo? Chingu udah tau takdir YunJae ya? Hebaaat! tapi, konflik harus selalu ada kan ya?<br>Hie lanjut. TFR.


	3. Chapter 3

**-aihime-**

LEGACY OR LOVE

Cast: YunJae

Other Cast: Many More

Genre: Romance, Family

Rate: T

_**-AU, OOC, BLtoYAOI, Mpreg, Typo(s)-**_

:: Siapa sangka, takdir mendekatkanku pada dirimu ::

PART 03

"Pantas saja? Apanya?" Yunho melirik Jaejoong.

"Kau berani menciumku, karena kau mempunyai nyali. Karena kau bukan namja menyedihkan yang tak mempunyai teman. Kau hanya berpura-pura." ucap Jaejoong. Kegetiran jelas menjadi unsur yang tercampur dengan getaran udara akibat suaranya. Ada kesakitan mengetahui kebenaran tentang 'korban'nya

"Kau juga berpura-pura bukan?" Yunho terkekeh.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong mendelik.

"Bukankah kau sang Hero malam? Mengapa tidak membalas pukulan mereka?" menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan.

"Ada alasan yang tak perlu kau ketahui." jawab Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya mendesah kesal.

"Baiklah, kau bukan lagi Hero sekarang. Kau lebih pantas menjadi Princess yang harus diselamatkan Prince sebagai Heronya." cibir Yunho. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah duduk bersender menahan seluruh kesakitan pada persendian dan ototnya, untuk kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aish, yea! Hanya untuk kali ini." Jaejoong meraih tangan terulur itu. Mencoba berdiri, dengan bantuan Heronya, Prince－aish, Jung Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum, ia bahkan merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong, walau setelahnya terdiam sejenak menyadari rampingnya pinggang itu.

"Hyung!" entah sapaan untuk siapa. Tapi, hal itu membuat Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya, begitu pula namja dalam rengkuhannya.

"Chunnie? Sedang apa disini?" sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran namja yang dikaguminya. Karena, bahkan belum sehari ia berada dikota yang berbeda dengan namja dihadapannya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya~"

"Chunnie mengantar aku Hyung." suara melengking yang sangat ia kenali memotong lontaran kata yang diucapkan Yoochun. Jaejoong melihat adiknya muncul dibalik punggung Yoochun. Menghela napas karena sumber kekesalannya bahkan muncul ditempat ini. Tempat yang Jauh dari Seoul

**...**

Disinilah Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun dan Yunho sekarang, rumah orang tua Yunho. Ya, kediaman keluarga Jung. Setelah merawat luka Jaejoong dengan mendatangkan dua Dokter pribadinya. Siapa yang menyangka? Bahkan Jaejoong saja tidak. Keluarga Jung sangat kaya raya. Bisa terlihat dari aset pribadi berbentuk rumah tempat mereka berkumpul ini.

"Mwo? Untuk apa aku pulang?" Jaejoong menjerit, berlebihan. Mengagetkan Yunho yang tengah asyik dengan majalah bisnisnya.

"Entahlah Hyung, sepertinya ada yang penting." sahut Yoochun.

"Lagipula, salah siapa jika kau disuruh pulang hari ini? Seharusnya kau kemari minggu depan. Dan hari ini kau tetap dirumah dan tak perlu merepotkan Chunnie untuk menjemputmu kemari." cibir Junsu panjang lebar.

"Dengan kea~"

"Kau akan kurawat. Sampai hari dimana kau akan kembali ke Seoul. Percaya padaku. Kau akan kembali cantik." Yunho menyela Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong iritasi. Terlebih dengan kata 'cantik' yang terlontar.

"Aku akan kembali hari ini Jung Yunho." tekan Jaejoong.

"Benar begitu Junsu? Kau tak mau melihat tempat Hyung-mu belajar?" tanya Yunho pada Junsu. Dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan sesuatu. Membuat Junsu salah tingkah.

"A-aniyo Hyung. Kami akan disini beberapa hari. Tidak baik jika Appa melihat lukamu." ucapnya.

**-YJ-**

Apa Jaejoong harus mengakui Yunho sebagai laki-laki yang Jantan? Sepertinya iya. Beberapa janji kecil pria berwajah kecil itu sudah terbukti. Sesaat sebelum memasuki mobil yang sudah diisi oleh Yoochun dan Junsu di jok depan, Jaejoong memastikan keadaannya benar-benar baik. Tak ada cela lagi dikulitnya yang beberapa hari ternoda lebam.

"Ayo berangkat!" bukan Junsu, bukan juga Yoochun, apalagi Jaejoong yang menyuarakan dua kata tersebut. Jung Yunho, kembali mengagetkan Jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba duduk dijok samping Jaejoong dengan nyaman.

"Kau, mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Seoul. Karena tujuan kita sama, aku disini saja. Lebih hemat bukan?"

"Orang sepertimu mengatakan tentang hemat? Omo!" Jaejoong menekap mulutnya. Baginya, Yunho terlalu berpura-pura.

**...**

Perjalanan menggunakan mobil terasa jauh. Jaejoong bahkan merasa lelah setelah setengah perjalanan. Ia ingin tidur. Tapi, ia tak mau menutup matanya. Matanya, terlalu tertarik pada sosok disampingnya, Jung Yunho. Bukan karena tertarik, sungguh! Ia hanya berpikir, mengapa sosok yang sama bisa begitu berbeda. Apa, sebenarnya ada dua Yunho? Ck, Yunho hanya ada satu. Dan Yunho lainnya adalah bentuk kepura-puraan Yunho. Sudah jelas bukan? Yunho berpura-pura untuk mengawasi lembaga pendidikan miliknya kelak.

"Kau menyukaiku?" pertanyaan itu terlontar saat Yunho menyadari sepasang mata besar itu teuus menatapnya.

"Kau bermimpi." kilah Jaejoong.

"Mimpiku selalu menjadi nyata Kim Jaejoong. Kau akan menyukaiku." janji Yunho.

"Aish, Jung Yunho. Rasa percaya dirimu tinggi sekali."

"Biar saja. Ah, kau lelah? Mau tidur dibahuku?" tanya Yunho seraya menepuk pelan daerah bahunya, membuat Yoochun menginjak remnya tiba-tiba.

"Uhh~" Jaejoong melenguh, entah karena sakit atau bibirnya menyentuh dagu Yunho. Eh? Menyentuh dagu Yunho? Omo!

Junsu terkikik kecil, setengah pura-pura. Matanya mengawasi Yoochun. Ia melihat ada rona kaget dan cemburu disana. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong. Kembali terkikik menyadari merahnya wajah putih Jaejoong karena Yunho. Ahh~ ini bagus!

**...**

"Kau bahkan kerumahku. Sebenarnya dimana tujuanmu sih?" tanya Jaejoong kesal ketika melihat Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri rumah Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah Hyung. Segarkan dirimu dengan mandi." usul Junsu. Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kami akan menunggu di aula Appa."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junsu dan Yoochun setelah Jaejoong tak nampak dimatanya. Memberikan tatapan merendahkan untuk Junsu sebelum~

"Kemana aku harus pergi?" keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kuantar." Junsu meraih lengan Yunho dan menariknya perlahan. "Kau memberi kesan buruk pada kakakku?" tanya Junsu setelah meninggalkan Yoochun dibelakang.

"Kakakmu? Heh?" Yunho mencibir.

"Aish, kenapa harus kau? Kau menyebalkan. Aku khawatir pada Jae-Hyung."

"Aku tak sepertimu Junsu."

**…**

Jaejoong melangkah tergesa ketempat dimana keluarganya menunggunya. Junsu yang telah menunggunya langsung menariknya masuk.

"Umma, appa. Jaejoong-Hyung sudah disini." ucapnya.

"Jaejoong tersenyum palsu. Tapi, senyumannya itu tak bertahan lama. Ia mendapati Yunho dan dua orang paruh baya dimeja yang sama dengan keluarganya. Inikah maksud Yunho? Tujuan mereka sama? Kalau begitu, Yunho tidak berbohong. Jaejoong mendesah kesal.

"Duduklah." perintah mutlak, dari sang Ayah membuat Jaejoong melangkah.

"Jae, ini keluarga Jung." Ayahnya memperkenalkan Ayah dan Ibu namja dengan seringai didepannya. Ia turut mengenalkan dirinya seraya beberapa kali menunduk hormat.

"Senang sekali jika kau orangnya" Ibu Yunho mengusap pelan rambut Jaejoong. Namja itu tersenyum walau ia tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia menatap Ibunya untuk mendapatkan penjelasan.

"Ia calon mertuamu Joongie-ya." Ibunya memberi penjelasan.

"Maksud Umma?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho sekilas.

"Ya, kau akan menikah dengan Yunho." kini, suara ayahnya yang memberinya jawaban. Jaejoong mendesah pelan.

"Yun, kau harus mencintainya. Ia istri yang sempurna untukmu." hal itu merasuki gendang telinganya. Istri? Yang benar saja? Ia namja!

TBC~

Mulai masuk inti cerita. Yatta!  
>Terimakasih untuk yang menyempatkan diri RnR ffku. Aku menghargai itu, sangat.<p>

Setiap kata 'lanjutkan' ku baca, semangat nulisku membara. Hehe~

Uhm ya, mau memberi Reviews lagi pada part ini? Terima kasih #deep bow

Oh ya for:

**HiMi Duckbutt,**  
>Gpp, tbc-nya bikin penasaran? Itu tujuanku. Nih update. Kilat gx?<p>

**jung hana cassie,**  
>Bacanya pelan-pelan ne, aku buat ff ini implisit. Jadi yah, harus pelan-pelan bacanya. Chap ini juga pendek. Gx tau nih. Aku belum terbiasa buat yang panjang (u.u) helep me!<p>

**kucing liar,**  
>Iya hehe.<br>Aku update!

**Luo HanSiBum,**  
>Hehe, mian lama. Aku lanjut ^^<p>

**minnieGalz,**  
>Iya, Yunpa nyamar.<br>Benar, Jaemma yang musti ati-ati. Dan memang ia yang jadi korban. Khukhukhu.

**RosaHeartfilia,**  
>Baca lagi. Authornya nyelipin keterangan ditempat tak terduga-?-<br>Aku lanjut.

**Enno KimLee,**  
>Iya, Yunpa lebih pintar ternyata.<br>Iya, akan ada masalah yang lebih gede. Dan Jaemma akan sedikit malang *slap*

**Jak Yunjae,**  
>Hehe, mian. Aku mampunya pendek-pendek terus. Chap ini juga.<p>

**ryeoixxa,**  
>Yunpa memang keren sih. Gx cupu kok. Cuma dia pake kacamata dan pendiem. Jadi, Jaemma anggep dia cupu. Padahal tetep keren tuh.<p>

**ririjjcassie,**  
>Makasih,<br>Sikap Jaemma? Nanti ada jawabannya kok.

**wulan yeppo,**  
>Anyeong,<br>Cowok ikemen? Author gx tau *cupu*  
>Ada YooSu, MinKyu juga.<p>

**Boenita,**  
>Iyaaa ^^ aku lanjut. Yunppa? Siapa ya?<p>

**Jung YunJae,**  
>Thx u. Makasih dah mencintaiku *fly*<br>YooSu, MinKyu tersedia. Hehe~  
>Ok!<p>

**js-ie,**  
>Hwah, kesannya gentle banget ya pas Yunpa begitu. Ya, makanya dia ngaku prince.<p>

**chidorasen,**  
>Per-perfect? *blush* masa? Jangan bikin aku terbang karena ge-er nih.<p>

**AngelFishy,**  
>Jangan kaget, dan hei~ kalo tutup mata jarinya rapetin dong. Jaemma hamil? 2 atau 1 part akhirlah. Kenapa kasih ke Junsu? Baca terus ok?<p>

**MiEunMinWook,**  
>Iya. Update ^^<br>Iya. Pengawas.  
>Kenapa boo gx pilih kamu? Kan ff YunJae.<br>Aku update cepet kan? *dihajar*

**Ryu,**  
>Iya.<br>Update!  
>Hu-um, terimakasih.<p>

**Rubby,**  
>Iya.<br>Suka mommentnya? *fly*  
>Bukannya lebih ganas kalo langsung nc-an<br>Um, itu? Nanti ada jawabannya kok.  
>Lama gx update-nya?<p>

**Kim Kwangwook.**  
>Selamat penasaran! *slap*<br>Makasih,  
>Yosh! Hwaiting!<p>

**Pirates Of The Moon,**

Makasih, Siapa Yunho? Appaku *unjuk diri*

**Ayuka Skypeia,**

Um, Hie bahkan belum nonton dramanya. Terimakasih yaa~


	4. Chapter 4

**-aihime-**

LEGACY OR LOVE

Cast: YunJae

Other Cast: YooSu, MinKyu and Many More

Genre: Romance, Family

Rate: T

_**-AU, OOC, BLtoYAOI, Mpreg, Typo(s)-**_

:: Haruskah mengalah lagi ::

A/n: Bacanya pelan-pelan ne, karena ini ff implisit. Ada kemungkinan, satu kalimat ketinggalan bisa membuat kalian kurang masuk atau malah kurang mengerti.

PART 04

Jaejoong bergerak gelisah dalam posisi duduknya. Apa karena ia begitu menghayati malam pertamanya dengan Yunho? Sepertinya tidak. Lalu, mengapa ia berulang kali menoleh pada pintu kamar mandi, dimana didalamnya terdapat Yunho yang sedang membersihkan diri, menghanyutkan lelahnya melalui bulir air yang keluar dari shower.

_Clek!_

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya ketika mendengar pintu terbuka. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bahkan, ia bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Ia terlalu gugup. Ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya didepan dada. Menguatkan hati dan tekadnya agar ia bisa menghadapi Yunho malam ini. Aish, ia Hero kan? Ia pasti bisa.

"My Princess belum tidur eoh?" tegur Yunho. Mendengarnya, Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang menikahinya tadi pagi di Kanada. Menelan ludahnya kala tak sengaja melihat otot-otot yang tercetak diperut suaminya. Tapi, mencoba menutupi rasa gugup yang menjadi dengan mendengus kesal.

"Siapa 'My Princess'mu itu eoh?" tanyanya jengkel.

"Ok, My Hero. Kau belum tidur? Tidak lelah?"

"Sangat lelah," tekan Jaejoong, "Tapi, aku, a-aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dulu denganmu." gugup Jaejoong.

"Omona! Istriku ingin melakukan 'sesuatu' denganku?"

"Aish, berhenti menyebutku istrimu." jengah Jaejoong. "Kemarilah." Jaejoong menepuk tempat disampingnya agar Yunho ikut duduk bersamanya dikasur bersprei putih itu.

"Oke, bersabarlah." Yunho mengerling nakal. Ia pun naik dan duduk ditempat yang diharapkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong semakin gugup. Tak sadar ia menjilat bibirnya sebelum menghela napas demi menenangkan hatinya. Sayangnya, Yunho menyalah artikan gerakan kecil lidah Jaejoong itu. Ditambah sekarang, Jaejoong tengah menutup matanya dikarenakan mencoba menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Pelan tapi pasti, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia ingin merasakan lagi cherry merekah milik istrinya. Sebentar lagi, tak lebih dari satu senti. Tapi,

_Sreet!_

Selembar kertas menghalangi pertemuan bibir itu. Ah~ ditambah dengan ekspresi kaget Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Jaejoong panik.

"Menciummu. Apa lagi? Tapi, apa ini? Mengganggu." Yunho menarik kertas itu dan melihatnya bulak-balik.

"Baca saja." ketus Jaejoong.

Yunho melakukannya, ia membaca isi yang tertulis dikertas itu. Ia terkekeh setelahnya, membuat Jaejoong menyatukan alisnya bingung.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

"Surat perjanjian eoh? Tapi, kau harus menghilangkan setidaknya satu poin." jawab Yunho.

"Eh? Aniyo! Kau harus setuju!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Aish, kau pikir poin ini masuk akal?" Yunho menunjuk-nunjuk kertasnya.

"Wae?"

"Kau lupa? Apa yang diharapkan dari pernikahan kita?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia memutar memori segala yang diucapkan ayah dan ibunya saat pertemuan dengan keluarga Yunho. Tentang alasan yang diberikan orang tuanya agar menerima Yunho, yaitu namja itu tampan, namja itu kaya, namja itu akan membantunya kelak. Lalu, tentang ancaman ayahnya tentang posisi hak waris. Dan tentang fakta dimana, aish~

"Seharusnya aku bisa menyentuhmu Jae. Agar aku bisa membuatmu hamil." dirinya bisa hamil. Aish, gila. Ia namja, tapi harus memberikan seorang keturunan bermarga Jung untuk mengamankan posisinya. Posisi apa? Aish, Jaejoong bingung. Walau begitu, ia tetap mengikuti saran ibunya. Setidaknya, ibunya masih memikirkan kebahagiaannya. Ini semua, pasti ada alasannya.

"Hapus poin ini, dan aku akan menandatanganinya." tambah Yunho.

"Jinja? Kau baca dulu semua." saran Jaejoong.

"Sudah."

"Kau yakin?" Jaejoong memicing, "Tentang perceraian itu juga?"

"Ne. Kau mengandung, melahirkan, dan kita bercerai."

"Be-benarkah?" Jaejoong berlonjak girang.

"Untuk kebahagiaanmu, apapun kulakukan" ucap Yunho dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Dan entah mengapa, debaran halus terjadi di rongga dada Jaejoong. "Jadi, bagaimana jika kita melakukan 'itu' sekarang. Agar kau cepat hamil." Yunho mengangkat alisnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang akibat kebahagiaan atas pengertian Yunho, Jaejoong mengangguk. Dengan cepat ia melucuti semua pakaiannya. Yunho tersenyum. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong.

Terus mengecupi bibir Jaejoong, lalu menjelajah sampai leher Jaejoong. Tangannya bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong. Dan ketika menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya,

Plak!

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jung Yunho?" pekiknya seperti perempuan dan segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Yunho mendengus. Jiwa Hero dalam diri Jaejoong menghilang malam ini. Jaejoong lebih mirip perempuan yang suka memekik. Lagipula, mengapa namja itu plin plan? Ia yang melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Tapi, aish.

**-YJ-**

"Kau tidak kuliah?" sinis Jaejoong melihat Yunho menonton dengan santainya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Apa kau juga disuruh cuti?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menggeleng.

"Aku sudah bekerja. Untuk apa lagi kuliah."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar hanya mengawasi University itu?" tanya Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya mendecih sinis. Dan jawaban yang didapatnya adalah anggukan.

"Aku berniat mengubah University itu agar berskala internasional. Semua dimulai dari siswanya bukan?" tanya Yunho. "Lagipula, aku juga ingin menyambut istriku. Tak menyangka, Hero diam saja ketika ada yang menghajarnya. Payah!" ejek Yunho. Baru saja Jaejoong akan membalas Yunho. Tapi, bel apartment hadiah pernikahan mereka berbunyi.

"Bukalah." perintah Yunho.

Jaejoong mendengus. Tapi, ia hanya bisa menurut. Dan ketika ia membuka pintunya, seorang namja tinggi menyerobot masuk dan—

"Hyung, kau tega!"—berteriak kencang membuat Yunho menolehkan wajahnya.

Jaejoong berniat menutup pintu. Tapi, seorang namja cute menghampiri indra penglihatannya. Namja putih itu memandang datar Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menyeringai.

"Anyeong!" sapanya setelah melihat seringai itu.

"Masuklah." ucap Jaejoong. Ia beranjak diikuti namja tadi menuju Yunho dan namja tinggi kekanakan tadi.

Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho yang sedang berdecak kesal dan bergumam "Berisik." dengan cukup keras membuat namja tinggi itu menekuk bibirnya.

"Habis, kau tega. Menikah tanpa memberitahuku. Kau tak menganggapku eoh?" rajuknya.

"Kau tau Min? Umma yang merencanakan semua ini. Jadi salahkan saja umma." jawab Yunho pelan.

"Um, baiklah. Akan kusalahkan Umma." jawabnya. "Oh, diakah istrimu?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk Jaejoong tidak sopan. "Neomu yeppo hyung."

"Tentu saja, istriku memang harus begitu." bangga Yunho. "Dan, hari ini aku sarapan enak."

"Ia~" Changmin mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Wajahnya menegang ketika Yunho mengangguk.

"Jaejoongku pintar memasak." ucap Yunho, menghancurkan segala pikiran buruk Changmin.

"Whoa! Hebat." Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong, "Hyung, Jae-hyung. Kenalkan, aku Changmin. Aku adik tunggal suamimu. Kumohon, sayangi aku dengan memasakkan makanan untukku ne." pinta Changmin. Jaejoong salah tingkah, hingga ia mengalihkan matanya dari Changmin. Tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun yang berwajah sendu.

**···**

"Ne hyung. Ini Kyuhyun." ucap Changmin seraya memasukkan sesendok cake kedalam mulutnya. "Wah, ini enak. Yunho-hyung. Boleh kah istrimu untukku?"tanyanya lagi. Jawaban yang didapatkannya? Jitakan keras dari Yunho.

"Enak saja." dengus Yunho.

"Setidaknya carikan untukku seseorang seperti Jae-hyung." Changmin merengut serta mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Sudah kutemukan." Jaejoong turut serta dalam obrolan hangat kakak beradik ini.

"Siapa?" tanya Changmin.

"Kyuhyun." jawab Jaejoong singkat. Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya disebut langsung salah tingkah. Yunho mengangguk-angguk setuju, dan Changmin―

"Tidak mungkin!"― berteriak lantang. Menolak ide kakak iparnya. "Membuat omelette saja hangus. Bagaimana ia bisa memasak?"

"Yah, kau lihat? Kyuhyun begitu manis." ucap Yunho disertai anggukan Jaejoong. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"Tapi, Kyu tidak bisa masak."

"Kau bisa belajar padaku Kyu." sela Jaejoong.

"Ne, Min. Bagaimana jika kalian berpacaran saja?" usul Yunho membuat Changmin terkekeh geli. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang susah payah menetralkan perasaannya, hatinya dan tentu saja, rona merah diwajahnya.

**-YJ-**

"Huh, semoga saja Kyuhyun bisa sabar menghadapi nafsu makan Changmin." keluh Jaejoong. Ia tengah membersihkan alat makan yang dipakainya, Yunho, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun untuk makan siang sebelum dua objek untuk digoda itu pulang.

"Ne, kupikir Kyuhyun menyukai Changmin. Mengapa monster food itu tidak menyadarinya ya?" ucap Yunho seraya beranjak dari dapur.

Jaejoong mengeringkan tangannya begitu selesai. Ia melihat koran yang akan dibaca Yunho di counter dapurnya.

"Yun! Koranmu!" teriaknya.

"Ne." Yunho balas berteriak.

Jaejoong membuka lipatan koran itu bersamaan dengan tibanya Yunho dipintu dapur. Wajah pria itu menegang melihat Jaejoong dengan muka kagetnya.

"Ada apa Jae?" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tercekat. Ia menoleh pada Yunho dengan air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Dia mengambilnya Yunho. Dia mengambil kebahagiaanku lagi." isaknya seraya melempar koran tepat dihadapan Yunho.

Yunho tak menjawab. Ia mengambil koran itu, dan tersenyum kecut ketika melihat headline koran itu. Kembali melemparnya, lalu merengkuh Jaejoong.

TBC~

Terimakasih yang udah baca dan reviews, Hie gx bisa bales reviews karena update di hp.  
>Mian *bow*<p>

Tetep Reviews ne.


	5. Chapter 5

**-aihime-**

LEGACY OR LOVE

Cast: YunJae

Other Cast: YooSu, MinKyu and Many More

Genre: Romance, Family

Rate: ?

_**-LIME, AU, OOC, BLtoYAOI, Mpreg, Typo(s)-  
><strong>_

:: I belive U ::

PART 05

"Jika kau akan menyesal, mengapa tidak menolaknya?"

"Aku tidak menyesal."

"Dont lie to me! Aku bisa membatalkan semua ini."

"Aku bilang aku tak menyesal. Jadi, tidak ada pembatalan apapun."

"Dan aku bilang jangan bohong! Kau tak perlu melindungi harga diri dan imageku Park Yoochun."

**-YJ-**

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Yunho lembut. Tangannya terus mengelus helai lembut milik Jaejoong.

"Aku menyukainya." jawab Jaejoong lemah. "Ia baik dan sangat mengerti aku. Kupikir aku akan bahagia jika menikah dengannya. Itu cukup untukku."

"Jae, kau akan berbahagia. Jika memang dia sumber kebahagiaanmu, aku akan mendapatkan Park Yoochun untukmu. Sekarang, istirahatlah." perintah Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk dan tetap dalam rengkuhan Yunho, ia merasakan dirinya melayang. Yunho menggendongnya kekamar mereka meninggalkan koran bertuliskan―

_DIHARI YANG SAMA, DUA PUTRA KIM GROUP MERESMIKAN HUBUNGAN._

Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho dalam pernikahan, Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun dalam

_pertunangan._

―dengan poto pernikahan YunJae dan Momen saat YooSu melakukan pertukaran cincin dihalaman pertama_.  
><em>  
><strong>-YJ-<strong>

Beberapa kali Yoochun menghela napas. Ia kehilangan kesempatan atas Jaejoong dan tanpa persiapan apapun, ia bertunangan dengan Junsu. Aish~

Dan sekarang, rasa sakit dihatinya bertambah dengan adanya beban pikiran. Setelah bertengkar dengan Junsu, ia pulang dan tak lama mendapatkan panggilan dari Mrs. Kim yang mengatakan Junsu melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Dan sampai selarut ini, ia tetap terjaga disamping ranjang perawatan Junsu.

Tangannya menyentuh lembut tangan tunangannya kini. Memandangi wajah imut yang dulu―atau mungkin sampai sekarang, singgah dihatinya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, masih ada rasa untuk Junsu. Walau sebenarnya sudah terbagi untuk Jaejoong. Tapi, persentase tempat dihatinya untuk Kim kakak beradik ini ia belum mengetahuinya. Entah siapa yang lebih ia cintai.

"Ireona. Aku tak menyesal. Bangunlah, imagemu dan harga dirimu takkan hancur. Bangunlah Su-ie." bisiknya sebelum mengecup bibir Junsu lembut.

**-YJ-**

"Kau benar-benar tak mau melakukannya?" selidik Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng. "Walaupun tak lama setelahnya, mungkin kau akan lepas dariku?" tambahnya. Kali ini wajah Jaejoong berseri.

"Jadi, secepatnya aku bisa bersama Chunnie?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan." ucapnya sumringah.

Yunho tersenyum kecut. Ia melihat Jaejoong mulai bergeser mendekat. Dan tanpa aba-aba ia menyatukan bibir mereka. Awalnya, hanya bersentuhan lembut. Tak ada gerakan yang dilakukan Jaejoong ataupun Yunho.

Yunho belum siap. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membuat Jaejoong melakukan ini karena cinta. Ia bahkan mengimingi Jaejoong dengan perpisahan, untuk hal ini. Mengingat hal itu, mendadak ia geram. Tak sungkan ia melumat bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong seolah lupa. Ia terbang mendahului Yunho. Ada seringai dibibir Yunho ketika melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Ia berharap hanya ia yang mengecap keindahan milik Jaejoong. Tapi, bukankah Jaejoong akan membiarkan Chunnienya melakukan ini jika sampai dua namja itu menikah?

Amarah memenuhi benak Yunho. Agak kasar ia melucuti segala yang melekat pada tubuh Jaejoong.

"Nghhh!" satu lenguhan memasuki gendang telinganya ketika ia mengecup leher Jaejoong. Hal itu membuatnya memperluas daerah kekuasaannya, bibirnya menjelajah. Begitu pula tangannya. Namja mata musang itu melucuti sendiri pakaiannya. Tanpa persiapan untuk Jaejoong, ia mulai mencoba menyatukan diri mereka.

_Buagh!_

"Aish!" Yunho mendengus. Jaejoong menendang perutnya ketika akan merasuki namja itu karena bunyi telepon? Aish, pengganggu!

**-YJ-**

"Benarkah tak apa-apa? Untukku, lebih baik tidak dari pada membuatmu menderita." lirih Junsu.

"Memangnya kau akan menyiksaku? Membuatku seperti Upik Abu?" tanya Yoochun seraya mengecupi punggung tangan Junsu. Junsu menggeleng polos sebagai jawaban.

"Karenanya, cepatlah bersiap. Aku takkan menderita." lanjut Yoochun. Junsu mengangguk. Dengan bantuan Yoochun, Junsu kekamar mandi untuk bersiap seperti yang diharapkan Yoochun.

-YJ-

Yunho memandangi tubuh polos Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya, ada rasa kesal dalam tatapan matanya. Selalu ada alasan yang mengganggunya ketika mencoba menclaim istrinya. Selalu ada alasan ketika ia ingin memiliki Jaejoong sepenuhnya. Tak bisakah takdir berbaik hati padanya? Tak bisakah ia mereguk kebahagiaan dengan namja manis itu menjadi miliknya, sepenuhnya. Walau hanya sesaat. Ia berjanji akan memberi Jaejoong kebahagiaan. Tapi, ia juga berharap mendapat kebahagiaan sebelum akhirnya melepaskan namja yang entah sejak kapan mengganggu pikirannya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya ketika melihat Jaejoong berbalik.

"Umma."

"Ada apa?"

"Ada acara yang harus kita hadiri minggu depan. Eum, mau melanjutkan yang tadi?"

**…**

Entahlah, udara terasa panas malam ini. Jaejoong merasakan itu sekarang. Ia tak tahan panas. Tapi, untuk panas kali ini malah membuatnya nyaman.

Ia menjerit tertahan saat Yunho membuat tanda kepemilikan pertama dilehernya. Terus dan terus, membuat napasnya memburu.

"Yunhh, tak bisakah kita langsung saja?" mintanya dengan sedikit melenguh dalam nadanya.

"Kau yakin? Ini akan menyakitkan?" tanya Yunho menakuti. Ia ingin lebih lama mengecap segala milik Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong polos. Apa setiap berhubungan dengan hal-hal dewasa semacam ini, jiwa Hero tertelan? Mengapa ia lebih mirip perempuan jika dihadapkan dengan hal seperti ini?

Yunho mengangguk setelah sebelumnya mendengus. Ada perasaan yang muncul. Rasa tertarik yang sejak mengenalnya sudah ada, apa kini menjadi rasa suka? Atau sayang? Baiklah, sembilan bulan masa kehamilan dan pernikahan mereka, Yunho akan menumbuhkan rasa cinta dalam diri Jaejoong untuknya. Toh Jaejoong hanya menyukai, ingat menyukai Park Yoochun itu.

Jaejoong frustasi. Yunho seolah mempermainkannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kumohon." ucap Jaejoong, Yunho mengendikan bahunya, menuruti permintaan istrinya.

Tanpa disadari Jaejoong, Yunho mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima kehadiran dirinya. Dan ketika gerakan tangan Yunho menjadi cepat, membantu Jaejoong mencapai ketinggiannya, Yunho mempersiapkan dirinya.

Tepat ketika Jaejoong mencapai ketinggiannya, Yunho bergerak menyatukan dirinya. Tak ada kesakitan yang menyertai penyatuan itu terhadap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengatur napasnya. Ada rasa bahagia begitu menyadari Yunho melakukannya selembut mungkin agar tidak menyakitinya. Bukankah suaminya begitu baik?

Tubuh putih itu bergetar ketika Yunho bergerak. Apa ini? Perasaan seperti ribuan kupu-kupu menetas dan mengepak-epakkan sayapnya dalam diri Jaejoong. Ia tak lagi merasa terpaksa melakukan kegiatan sakral seperti ini. Ada rasa bahagia dalam dirinya.

Lenguhan tak dapat Jaejoong tahan. Ia membiarkan suara itu lolos dari mulutnya. Membiarkan seseorang yang ia sebut namanya disela lenguhannya mengetahui, ia menikmati kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

Ia mencapai ketinggian kedua kalinya bersamaan dengan rasa hangat diperutnya. Yunho ikut serta mencapai surganya.

Jaejoong tersenyum disela pengaturan nafasnya. Benar, ia merasakan kebahagiaan dalam melakukannya. Tak sungkan ia memeluk Yunho yang juga sedang menetralkan napasnya dengan kedua tangan menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh pada tubuh Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong malah membuatnya membebani tubuh Jaejoong. Ia mengecup cerry Jaejoong sebelum menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

**-YJ-**

Changmin terus memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang salah tingkah karena ulahnya.

"Kau, memangnya kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Itu~"

"Tidak mungkin kan? Mana mungkin kau menyukaiku." Changmin menyela ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika aku memang menyukaimu?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam nada canda.

"Itu, kau tahu kan Kyu, bahwa aku―"

TBC~

Readerdeul, katakan pada hie jika ini harus dipindahkan ke rate m.

Tapi, rasanya hie buat seimplisit mungkin. Hie mencoba buat tanpa kesan frontal dan menggunakan kata-kata yang err~ bikin frustasi mencari diksi yang tepat dan sopan.

Lalu, jika kemungkinan fict ini pindah rate, cari namaku saja untuk mengetahui udah update/belum *pede tingkat akut, siapa pula yg mau inget namaku*

Thank untuk yang udah baca dan reviews.

Keep reviews ne.


	6. Chapter 6

**-aihime-**

LEGACY OR LOVE

Cast: YunJae

Other Cast: YooSu, MinKyu and Many More

Genre: Romance, Family

Rate: T

_**-AU, OOC, BLtoYAOI, Mpreg, Typo(s)-**_

Part 06

"Disini tempatnya Yun?" tanya Jaejoong begitu ia turun dari mobil hitam metalic milik suaminya.

"Ne."

"Sepertinya ada pesta." tambahnya ketika memandang gedung tinggi nan mewah. Tempat yang sama dengan tempat pesta pernikahannya.

"Mungkin. Ayo masuk." Yunho menggenggam erat tangan halus Jaejoong. Jaejoong pasrah. Ada rasa terlindungi saat Yunho melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Ya, rasa terlindungi. A-apa? Rasa terlindungi? Bukankah ia Hero? Mengapa malah terlindungi? Aish~

**···**

Air matanya terbendung, tapi tubuhnya lemas tanpa sebab. Untung saja rengkuhan Yunho dipinggangnya membuatnya bertahan dalam posisinya.

"Yun, otte. Kali ini dia benar-benar mengambilnya." tanya Jaejoong bingung. Dadanya sesak melihat pemandangan didepannya. Dugaannya tepat. Digedung ini sedang ada pesta. Pesta pernikahan, Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. Ada rasa sakit yang menelusup dihatinya. Ia semakin tidak menyukai adiknya itu. Mengapa ia seolah merebut kebahagiaan Jaejoong?

"Gwenchana, kau memilikiku. Kau tetap akan bahagia." bisik Yunho. Dengan lembut ia menuntun Jaejoong pergi.

**-YJ-**

Changmin tengah berbahagia dengan makanan-makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Ia sangat menyukai pesta dengan banyak makanan didalamnya. Bahkan perhatiannya terfokus pada jejeran pengisi piring dimeja dihadapannya. Ia lupa telah mengajak seseorang ke pernikahan adik dari kakak iparnya. Dan seseorang itu, hanya menatapnya jengah.

"Kyu, makanlah~ memangnya kau tidak lapar?" pertanyaan bodoh.

"Perutku tak bisa menampung makanan lagi Shim Changmin, aku kenyang."

"Yah, padahal kulihat kau belum makan." Changmin menyodorkan cake pada Kyuhyun. "Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Minnie."

"Um?"

"Kau tidak membenci gay kan?" Kyuhyun memakan satu sendok softcake itu. Tak berani memandang Changmin.

"Kalau membenci, aku tidak. Hanya saja―"

"Hanya saja?"

"Kau tahu Kyu, sedikit risih." Changmin memandang Yoochun dan Junsu yang begitu intim dihadapan tamu-tamunya.

"Risih?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ne." rupanya gumaman itu terdengar Changmin. "Mereka bertindak seolah tak ada yeoja yang―" Changmin menggerakkan tangannya membentuk siluet S.

"Tapi, mengapa kau terima akan pernikahan Yunho-hyung. Dan kau datang kemari. Kau tidak datang kemari hanya karena makanan kan?" Kyuhyun memicing.

"Tentu saja tidak." tegas Changmin. "Kau tidak bisa melihat betapa cantiknya Jae-hyung dan imutnya Junsu-hyung? Kalau mereka, kupikir melebihi seorang yeoja. Paket lengkap. Ada sosok yeoja dan namja." Changmin berbinar.

Kyuhyun beringsut mendekati Changmin. Ada setitik harapan untuknya.

"Hei Minnie, menurutmu, aku bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun seduktif.

"Kau?" Changmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun atas bawah. Tak biasanya Kyuhyun menanyakan tentang dirinya. Kyuhyun orang yang acuh pada hal-hal berbau penampilan.

"Iya. Apakah ada kemiripan antara aku dan Jaejoong-hyung atau Junsu-hyung. Atau setidaknya bisa memikat seorang pria?" tanya Kyuhyun riang.

"Kau? Memikat seorang pria? Apa yang bisa kau gunakan untuk memikat seorang pria?" Changmin tergelak. Kyuhyun mempunyai selera humor juga sekarang.

Ada rasa sakit menyentuh Kyuhyun. Ia bangkit dan beranjak menjauhi Changmin yang sedang menghapus air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Kyuhyun keluar dengan wajah kesal. Apa yang dilakukan Changmin? Ia mengetahui bahwa Changmin bukanlah seseorang seperti Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu. Pria yang memiliki ketertarikan pada pria lainnya. Tapi, tak bisakah ia mengerti? Kyuhyun sama dengan hyungnya. Kyuhyun menyimpan rasa padanya. Tapi~

"Hiks!" ia terisak. Berulang kali memeriksa tubuhnya. Padahal ia sudah mencoba berpenampilan semanis mungkin. Tapi, benarkah? Ia tak bisa memikat siapapun? Termasuk Changmin?

Kyuhyun bukanlah namja yang cengeng. Tapi kali ini, ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Seharusnya, ia tak mengenal Shim Changmin.

Ada tepukan keras dibahunya, lalu pisau yang mengarah dilehernya.

"Serahkan uangmu." suara berat terdengar. Apakah ia sedang ditodong?

"Aku tak punya." ucap Kyuhyun

"Cih, jangan bohong. Atau kau kehilangan nyawamu."

"Ambil saja. Gunakan nyawaku sebaik-baiknya." ucapnya pasrah. Ia tak bisa berkelahi. Ia juga tak mau lebih lama hidup didunia ini. Ada baiknya ia mencoba mati dan hidup dikehidupan lainnya, siapa tahu ia akan bahagia disana.

Brugh!

Suara benda jatuh? Kyuhyun tak tahu apa itu karena ia menutup matanya erat. Tapi, dingin pisau yang tadi tertempel dilehernya pun hilang. Apakah benda jatuh itu tubuhnya? Sudah matikah ia? Tapi, ia merasa tangannya tertarik. Ini proses reinkarnasi ya?

"Kyu, jangan keluar begitu saja. Berbahaya." suara yang begitu ia kenali terdengar. Membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ada sosok Shim Changmin dihadapannya. Hal ini membuat sakit hatinya menyeruak.

"Ah, Kyu. Kau bilang untuk memikat pria? Kau pasti salah. Kita suka yang―" Changmin membuat siluet S lagi. "Kita menyukai yeoja kan? Kita suka menggoda nunna-nunna yang seperti itu."

"Tidak." suara Kyuhyun bergetar. "Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku sama seperti Yunho-hyung. Aku―"

"Andwae! Kyu, kau―"

"Apa? Kau risih? Baiklah jauhi saja aku!" pekik Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa keseimbangannya goyah. Ia jatuh terduduk. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah menghajar penjahat tadi. Mengapa tidak membiarkanku mati!" teriaknya.

"Kyu―"

"Orang yang kucintai bahkan risih akan kehadiranku. Untuk apa lagi aku hidup?" ucapnya seraya terisak.

Changmin kaget. Tapi, dengan cepat ia netralisir rasa itu. Ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kyu―" ada nada khawatir ketika Changmin berbicara.

"Tak apa Min." Kyuhyun memaksakan senyum ditengah luapan airmatanya saat mendongak menatap Changmin. "Aku memang tidak bisa menjadi seperti Jae-hyung. Jadi, akan sangat sulit mendapatkanmu. Aku tidak cantik ataupun manis. Aku―"

"Kau cantik Kyu. Kau juga manis."

"Jangan bohong."

"Tidak."

"Tetap saja, itu takkan membuatku memilikimu." Ia terkekeh atas ucapannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika aku jadi milikmu?" tanya Changmin. Namun, hal itu hanya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh lebih keras.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau sendiri yang bilang. Kau menyukai yeoja-yeoja yang seksi."

"Tidak, aku tak memaksakan diri. Dan juga, jangan berbicara tentang kematian lagi."

"Kau tahu aku hidup tanpa orang tua Min. Aku bertahan karena Siwon-hyung dan kau. Karena sekarang Siwon-hyung tidak ada, tersisa kau. Tapi, kau akan ri―" Changmin membungkam mulut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak risih. Dan jadilah milikku." Changmin merengkuh Kyuhyun. Tak apa jika ia mengorbankan gadis atau nunna bersiluet S. Tapi, ia tak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun melukai dirinya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Kyuhyun pada seseorang. Jadi, ia akan menepatinya.

**-YJ-**

Serasa tertusuki ribuan jarum. Dalam pemikirannya, Yoochun adalah sumber kebahagiaannya, tapi kini?

Ia mulai terisak. Tapi, hei~ dia tak pernah secengeng ini. Terisak dan terus terisak. Entah mengapa isakan itu tak berhenti ketika ia sendiri seperti ini.

Seseorang merengkuhnya, ia mengetahui siapa itu.

"Yun~"

"Gwenchana." lagi, namja bermata musang itu menghiburnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, isakannya menghilang. Ia merasakan dirinya melayang. Lagi-lagi bride style, membuatnya terkekeh didada Yunho. Ia benar-benar menjadi Princess. Menyebalkan.

"Kau harus tidur. Jangan pikirkan Chunnie itu. Kau juga harus memikirkan aegya mu." Yunho tersenyum jahil seraya menelusupkan tangannya pada baju Jaejoong dan mengelus perut lembut tersebut.

Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho pelan. Seringai tak suka nampak dimatanya.

"Aku tidak hamil Jung Yunho."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali." Yunho cemberut. Wajahnya berekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Kita baru melakukannya satu kali. Lagi pula, hal itu belum lama."

"Begitu ya? Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya lagi?" Yunho menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Jaejoong terkekeh seraya memukuli Yunho pelan. "Dasar Pervert!"

"Hei, jangan pukuli aku. Nanti kau jatuh. Aegy-ku akan mati!"

**-YJ-**

Junsu tersenyum melihat Yoochun tertawa dengan putra relasi ayahnya. Akhirnya, pernikahan ini terjadi. Tindakan nekatnya ketika pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho membawa Yoochun menjadi miliknya, sepenuhnya. Tak apa kalaupun ini cara yang licik. Toh ia melihat Chunnienya baik-baik saja.

Tinggal satu langkah untuk membuat kebahagiaannya lengkap.

"Tunggu saja. Kau akan menderita, hei anak haram." ucapnya dengan seringai iblis dibibirnya.

TBC~

Dua chappie lagi!  
>Apa kalian senang? Ff aneh ini akan habis masa tayangnya.<p>

Hie sangat amat sangat berterimakasih untuk apresiasi kalian. Read and reviewsnya ^^

Hati Hie selalu bergemuruh tiap baca reviews, maaf gx bisa bales *bows*

Tetap reviews ne.


	7. Chapter 7

**-aihime-  
><strong>

LEGACY OR LOVE

Cast: YunJae

Other Cast: YooSu, MinKyu and Many More

Genre: Romance, Family

Rate: T

_**-AU, OOC, BLtoYAOI, Mpreg, Typo(s)-**_

PART 07

"Hum, bagaimana Chunnie?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah imutnya.

"Baiklah. Panti asuhan mana?" jawab Yoochun setelah beberapa lama berpikir.

"Tidak, bukan ke panti asuhan." sanggah Junsu.

"Lalu?" Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Anak Jaejoong-hyung!"

**-YJ-  
><strong>  
>"Hoeks!" aish, berapa kali ia memuntahkan air, ya hanya air. Tak ada apa-apa didalam perutnya karena ia belum makan apa-apa.<p>

"Jae." Yunho menghampirinya dan memijat pelan tengkuknya. "Gwenchana?"

"Um, gwenchana." Jaejoong membersihkan mulutnya dan berdiri. Yunho menyampirkan jaket pada Jaejoong.

"Apa kepalamu masih pusing? Demammu masih belum sembuh benar." Yunho menarik pelan tangan Jaejoong.

Ya, kehidupan rumah tangganya berjalan lancar hampir dua bulan ini. Tapi, entah mengapa istrinya jatuh sakit kemarin. Demamnya tinggi, pusing, mual. Semoga tidak apa-apa.

Dokter yang dipanggilnya kemarin tak sempat memberi keterangan padanya karena tiba-tiba ada hal gawat dirumah sakit. Ia hanya membawa urine Jaejoong untuk pemeriksaan.

Amplop berisi catatan kesehatan Jaejoong sudah berada ditangannya ketika ia mendengar keluhan Jaejoong dari kamar mandi.

Ia mengambilnya tadi pagi bersamaan menebus resep obat.

"Kau, duduklah. Makan rotinya. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk minum obat." ucapnya ketika mendudukkan Jaejoong.

"Baunya tidak enak Yun, aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus makan." Yunho meletakkan gelas air hangat dihadapan Jaejoong. "Kebanyakan obatmu harus diminum setelah makan." Yunho mengeluarkan obat-obat Jaejoong.

Matanya melebar begitu melihat kotak susu.

"Jae."

"Eum?"

"Apa apotekernya salah?" Yunho menunjukkan kotak susu itu.

"Susu untuk ibu hamil? Memangnya aku ibu ha~mil." Jaejoong terperangah. Yunho tersenyum. Tak sabar ia meraih amplop yang tadi terabaikan. Senyumnya melebar melihat huruf-huruf yang terketik disana.

"Kau hamil Jae!" pekiknya seraya menghambur dalam pelukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum, diperutnya ada kehidupan lain? Ada calon Aegynya didalam sana.

**-YJ-**

Junsu menyeringai, segalanya akan lengkap untuknya. Chunnienya, dirinya, dan seorang anak akan membuat hidupnya lengkap.

Yoochun memang sedikit kaget saat ia mengatakan bahwa anak Jaejoong harus menjadi miliknya. Ia bersyukur ayahnya begitu pengertian karena mengajak Yoochun dalam perjalanan bisnisnya selama empat bulan. Jadi, ia tak perlu kerepotan.

Tekad bahwa anak yang dikadung Jaejoong hanya untuknya sudah kuat. Seperti kuatnya tekad untuk memiliki Chunnienya dulu.

**...  
><strong>  
>Flashback<p>

Junsu melihat luka dalam mata Yoochun. Siapa yang tak terluka? Jaejoong yang disukainya menikah dengan namja asing.

"Chunnie, murung sekali. Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

"Aniyo, hanya sedikit tidak tenang." kilah Yoochun.

"Mau kubantu agar kau tenang?"

"Eh?"

"Mau atau tidak?"

Yoochun mengangguk. Junsu mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir Yoochun. Awalnya kaget, tapi ia menikmatinya.

_Flash!_

Ada cahaya menghampiri indra penglihatannya, membuat Yoochun membuka matanya. Ada dua wartawan mengabadikan kegiatannya.

Ia melepas pelan tautan bibir Junsu ketika dua wartawan itu menghampirinya.

"Apakah kalian berpacaran?" tanya satu wartawan.

"Kalian pasti berpacaran. Kalian tidak mungkin melakukan hal tadi jika hanya berteman kan?" tanya wartawan lainnya.

"Kim Junsu pasti memberi ciuman untuk orang yang spesial. Karena dia mempunyai harga di―"

"Ya, kami berpacaran." sela Yoochun. Otaknya tentu sudah mengetahui apa kelanjutannya.

"Bisa kalian berpelukan? Tidak mungkin kami memasang foto tadi."

Yoochun memeluk Junsu dengan posisi membelakangi wartawan tadi. Junsu mengucapkan 'great' tanpa suara seraya mengacungkan jarinya pada wartawan. Hal ini, sudah direncanakan huh?.

**-YJ-**

"Ini steakmu." Yunho menyerahkan piring berisi steak daging sapi pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong berbinar dan segera memakan steaknya. Sesekali ia melirik Yunho. Ia bahagia. Awalnya ia pikir menikah dengan Park Yoochunlah yang akan membuatnya bahagia. Siapa yang tahu, Yunho membuatnya lebih bahagia. Yunho sangat baik. Bahkan ia mencari steak dalam waktu dinihari begini.

Ia tersenyum dengan pipi penuh makanannya. Membuatnya terlihat cute. Selesai menelan semua makanannya, segera meminum air yang dituangkan Yunho untuknya.

"Kenyang? Umma dan aegy tidak memerangi cacing lagi?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan mata bebinar dan bibir sedikit mengerucut.

"Baguslah." Yunho mengecup pelan bibir Jaejoong. "Ayo tidur." dan beranjak.

Jaejoong terpaku. Ia akan merepotkan Yunho lagi. Ia ingin~

"Coffe." gumamnya seraya menyusul Yunho.

Yunho berkacak pinggang ketika Jaejoong menunjukkan gelagat aneh. Ketika ingin sesuatu, ia pasti mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Yunho sudah sangat hapal itu.

"Waegeure?" tanyanya lembut berbeda dengan ekspresinya.

"Coffe." suara imut dan puppy eyes. Siapa yang bisa menolak semua itu?

"Oke." Yunho mengambil jaketnya dan beranjak. Tapi Jaejoong menahannya.

"Kau habis membeli coffe kan?"

"Tapi, sudah kuminum."

"Tak apa, aku ingin merasakan coffe lewat sini." Jaejoong menunjuk bibir Yunho. Yunho mengerenyit bingung.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Yunho.

"Ada rasa coffe disini. Itu sudah cukup."

**-YJ-  
><strong>  
>Junsu tersenyum menyambut kepulangan Yoochun. Tapi, Yoochun tak bersikap sehangat Junsu. Ia menarik tangan Junsu dan menghempaskan Junsu disofa.<p>

"Katakan tentang bayi Jaejoong-hyung." ucapnya dingin. "Kenapa harus bayi mereka?"

"Agar tetap ada pertalian darah Chunnie."

"Kau tega merebut anak pertama mereka eoh?" bentak Yoochun, membuat Junsu sedikit gentar.

"Kau mencintainya kan? Karena dia lengkap. Sekarangpun kau tetap melindungi kebahagiaannya." jawab Junsu tak nyambung. "Aku membencinya, karenanya aku ingin membuatnya menderita." tambah Junsu.

"A-apa?"

"Dia anak tiri appa, tapi dia diistimewakan. Aku iri. Kau, appa, umma. Semuanya sempat melupakanku karena dia. Jadi, kubuat agar Appa dan umma membencinya. Kuakui dia hyung yang baik. Menjadi tamengku saat berkelahi. Dan, disalahkan umma dan appa. Aku puas." Junsu terkekeh miris.

"Junsu."

"Kau bahkan melupakan cintamu untukku karena dia!" pekik Junsu. "Kau bilang akan mencintaiku ketika di junior high school, dalam dua tahun kau mengenalnya, kau melupakan janjimu."

Yoochun terkesiap. Junsu adalah cinta masa kecil dan cinta pertamanya. Dan ya, ia pernah berjanji seperti itu.

"Junsu, mianhe." Yoochun lupa akan kemarahannya. Ia merengkuh Junsu.

"Kalau hanya appa dan umma tak apa, tapi kenapa kau juga dipihaknya hiks. Itu membuatku sangat membencinya."

"Tidak, tidak lagi. Aku tak pernah melupakan rasa mencintaimu. Aku tetap mencintaimu Su. Sekarang memang terbagi untuk Jaejoong-hyung. Tapi, bisakah kau kembali menjadi Kim Junsu yang membuatku sangat tergila-gila? Agar cinta ini kembali untukmu sepenuhnya eum."

Junsu terdiam dalam isaknya.

"Su?"

"Ne."

TBC~

Penyelesaian masalah YooSu. Yippi!

Chap depan full Yunjae kayaknya.

Thank u so much for RnR

Mau hug dari Hie? *babak belur*

Tetap reviews ne!

Gomawo!


	8. Chapter 8

**-aihime-**

**LEGACY OR LOVE**

Cast: YunJae

Other Cast: YooSu,

MinKyu and Many More

Genre: Romance, Family

Rate: T

-AU, OOC, BLtoYAOI,  
>Mpreg, Typo(s)-<p>

PART 08 ~end~

Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Menangis? Tak terhitung tetes air mata yang dikeluarkannya. Tapi, ia memang tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dielusnya perut yang sangat membesar itu secara perlahan. Mengisyaratkan pada Aegy bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja walau kegalauan berkecamuk didalam hatinya.

"Joongie-ya." bisikan lembut ia dapatkan dari seseorang disampingnya.

"Em?"

"Kembali kekamar. Aegy butuh istirahat." Yunho berdiri. Menarik pelan Jaejoong yang mulai kesulitan untuk berdiri sendiri. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, ia melirik dulu pada Mr. Kim yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Dengan Yunho disampingnya, ia melangkah pergi kearah kamar yang lebih delapan bulan ditempatinya bersama Yunho.

"Yun, aku~"

"Apa?"

"Perjanjian itu benar. Tapi, lakukan apapun. Aku menginginkan babynya." Jaejoong mengelus perutnya sebelum Yunho menyelimutinya.

"Kau siap menukar apapun demi Baby?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai Jawaban. "Kalau begitu, tidurlah. Aku akan mempertahankan baby tetap pada kita." ucapnya setelah mengecup dahi Jaejoong. Ia beranjak pergi. Ia memastikan keadaan Jaejoong sebelum menutup pintu. Ia akan kembali keruang kerjanya, dimana ayah mertuanya menunggu.  
>Diperjalanan menuju kamar yang hanya dipisahkan satu kamar itu ia melihat Junsu. Sedang berdiri penuh kemenangan. Dengan tubuh bersender dan tangan yang disilangkan didepan dada. Tetap berjalan, Yunho menyentuhkan tangannya pada dinding. Tepat ketika tangannya berada disamping tubuh Junsu, ia memerangkap adik iparnya.<p>

"Picik." lontarnya seraya menatap Junsu tajam. "Tenang saja. Kau akan dapatkan hakmu" tambahnya.

Junsu tersenyum menanggapinya. Berpikir bahwa seringai Yunho adalah senyuman yang mendukung segala yang ia lakukan.

"Hartamu, Ayahmu, Ibumu, Chunniemu. Tapi tidak dengan penderitaan Jaejoong-ku." Yunho semakin menyeringai.

Junsu terlihat kaget. Ia menatap dalam mata Yunho. Darimana Yunho mengetahui hal terakhir? Itu keinginan yang paling besar, tapi sangat-sangat ia tutupi.

"Kau, apa yang kau bicarakan? Siapa yang menginginkan penderitaan Jaejoong-hyung eoh?" pekiknya.

"Kau," Yunho menekankan telunjuknya pada dada Junsu. "Tapi, takkan kubiarkan. Kuakui kau pintar, mengetahui dengan jelas jika aegy kami akan menjadi kebahagiaan terbesar untuknya. Tapi, jangan lupa. Aku juga pemilik aegy." Yunho menghempas Junsu setelah mengatakannya. "Kebahagiaan Jaejoong adalah kebahagiaanmu. Mengusik kebahagiaan Jaejoong, berarti membuang kebahagiaanmu. Jangan lupa Junsu, kau menghadapi Jung Yunho." ucapnya, meninggalkan Junsu dengan wajah shocknya. Jung Yunho berbalik memihak Jaejoong!

"Yunho-hyung! Kau berjanji akan membantuku!" teriak Junsu, cukup menjadi lampu merah untuk Yunho.

"Tidak lagi sejak aku mengenal Jaejoong-ku." lirihnya. Tapi cukup membuat Junsu meleos. Sekutunya menjadi rivalnya.

-YJ-

"Appa tidak bisa melakukan ini." ucap Yunho.

"Tapi, Jaejoong sudah menandatangani surat perjanjiannya." sela Mr. Kim.

"Aku ayah dari baby-nya. Jadi, aku memiliki hak. Jika kau menginginkan baby, seharusnya ada tanda tanganku disana." bantah Yunho.

"Benarkah kau tetap memiliki hak? Kurasa hak asuh anak akan jatuh pada Jaejoong saat~" Mr. Kim menyodorkan sebuah dokumen lagi. Yunho menatap mertuanya tajam, sebelum membuka dokumen yang membuat mata kecilnya membesar. Ia terkekeh geli menyadari kebodohan yang istrinya lakukan.

"Kalian akan bercerai begitu cucuku lahir, itu isi perjanjiannya. Kau takkan lagi memiliki hak."

"Aku bisa berdiskusi dengan Jaejoong. Anak itu akan bersamaku." Yunho membungkam mertuanya.

"Kalau begitu, Jaejoong akan kehilangan haknya. Harta, juga domisili." Mr. Kim menyeringai.

"Eh?"

"Jaejoong tidak lagi bisa menetap di Korea. Dia akan menjadi gelandangan diluar sana." Junsu yang baru masuk menambahkan. "Begitu janji appa. Apakah appa akan menepatinya?" tanyanya pada Mr. Kim.

Yunho terkekeh. Menahan kekesalannya mengetahui jahatnya mertua dan adik iparnya.

"Baik, Jaejoong akan pergi. Tapi baby akan bersamaku." ucapnya ketika beranjak.

-YJ-

Junsu berbahagia. Entah dendam apa yang membuatnya begitu tega. Tapi, ia puas. Senyumnya terus menghiasi wajah imutnya ketika ia membuka pintu rumah orang tuanya. Senyumnya melebar ketika ia melihat ibunya. Baru saja ia akan memeluk ibunya, tapi~

"Jangan sentuh. Dimana ayahmu?" ucapan ibunya sedikit membuatnya kaget.

"U-umma?" Junsu mencoba mendekat. Tapi ibu yang biasanya menatapnya lembut kini menatapnya tajam.

"Kau dengar Kim Junsu? Aku menanyakan ayahmu." ulang Mrs. Kim.

"A-appa―"

"Ada apa?" Mr. Kim menyela Junsu. Ia mulai mendapat jawabannya ketika melihat air muka istrinya. "Su, appa akan bicara dengan umma. Pergilah kekamarmu." perintah ayahnya.

Junsu mengangguk dan beranjak. Tapi ia tak benar-benar pergi kekamarnya. Ia bertahan untuk mendengar pendapat ibunya. Ibu yang disayanginya.

"Surat perjanjian itu, kapan kau membuatnya?" tanya Mrs. Kim langsung pada intinya.

"Perjanjian apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura! Yunho memberitahuku!" pekiknya. "Sudah cukup kau membuat Jaejoong membenciku. Jangan lagi mengorbankannya untuk kebahagiaan Junsu."

"Kau mulai membelanya? Kau tahu bukan? Jaejoong bukan siapa-siapa. Dia ada untuk Junsu, tugasnya hanya―"

Plak!

"Dia putraku. Sudah kubilang dia putraku. Jangan mengusiknya lagi." Mrs. Kim terisak dan pergi setelah melayangkan tamparannya kepada suaminya. Mr. Kim terdiam, Junsu menangis dalam diam. Ibunya tetap membela Jaejoong, dan kemungkinan besar ia akan kehilangan ibunya. Karena keegoisannya.

"Andwae!"

-YJ-

Jaejoong tak lagi bisa berpikir. Ia melirik kalender duduk dimeja. Tanggal 26 bulan Februari mulai mendekat. Pada tanggal itu ia akan menjalani operasi caesar untuk memberi kehidupan seseorang yang tengah dielusnya. Dan empat hari setelahnya, ia harus meninggalkan suami dan pa-pangerannya?

"Hiks." ia terisak. Empat hari bersama putra yang akan dilahirkannya, cukupkah? "Baby, otte? Aku pasti merindukanmu. Empat hari itu terlalu singkat. Otte? Otte? Hiks." ia melempar kalender yang sempat dipegangnya. Terhitung delapan hari lagi ia di Korea. Selebihnya, ia tak mengetahui ia akan dikirim kemana.

"Joongie-ya!" Yunho muncul dengan segelas susu ditangannya.

Jaejoong menoleh dengan wajah penuh air mata. Dan menemukan senyum diwajah Yunho. Aish, pria itu tak merasa akan kehilangannya eoh? Mengapa disaat ia frustasi, Yunho malah memberi senyum terbaiknya? Aish~

"Minumlah, agar baby kuat sepertiku." Yunho menepuk dadanya. Jaejoong mendecih, tapi tetap meleguk habis susunya.

"Aku juga kuat! Jangan lupa, aku Hero."

"Hero tapi menangis? Baby, lebih baik menjadi seperti papa ok?" Yunho mengelus perut Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong memukul pelan kepala Yunho. "Berapa hari lagi kita akan melihat baby?"

Jaejoong melipat ibu jarinya dan kelingkingnya. Menunjukkan tiga jarinya.

"Tiga hari?" Yunho mengangkat alisnya. Jaejoong mengangguk. "Sudah memiliki nama yang bagus untuknya?"

"Nama?" Jaejoong memasang pose berpikir. Telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya yang tengah mengerucut lucu. Alisnya bersatu dengan mata terpejam. Sesekali menghentikan ketukan jarinya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Yunho terkekeh geli.

"Hei Hero Jung!" Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan marganya.

"Ne! Heojun nama yang bagus." Jaejoong salah mendengar rupanya.

"Mwo? He-Heojun?"

"Ne, kita bisa panggil dia Junnie kan? Otte? Nama yang manis kan?"

"Ck, dia laki-laki. Namanya harus gentle." Yunho mencibir, membuat Jaejoong memandangnya iritasi. "Jung HeoJun, oke. Junnie-ya, cepatlah lahir baby." Yunho mengecup perut dan bibir Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia benar-benar tak rela kehilangan semua ini. Tapi~ Jaejoong menghela napasnya.

-YJ-

"Umma, mianhamnida." Junsu menundukkan wajahnya, ketika ibunya menatapnya nanar.

"Jae hyungmu Su, dia hyungmu. Walau kalian berbeda ayah, tapi Umma yang melahirkannya." lirihnya, "Jangan terlalu jahat karena dia bukan anak kakak kandungmu."

"Mianhamnida umma, aku hanya―"

"Su, appa sudah sangat menyayangimu. Kau tidak butuh umma lagi."

"Andwae! Apa maksud umma?"

"Umma akan menemani Jaejoong."

"Andwae umma! Umma tidak boleh pergi. Umma akan tetap bersamaku. Aku akan meminta appa membatalkan semuanya. Tapi, umma harus tetap disini. Please!" Junsu memeluk ibunya.

-YJ-

Ia ingin mengutuki dewa waktu kalau bisa. Tanggal 26 Februari dipilih untuk waktu operasi caesarnya saat kandungannya lebih dari delapan bulan. Tapi, tetap memastikan bahwa baby yang akan lahir sudah sanggup bertahan diluar perlindungan aman rahim sang ibu.

Dan alasan mengapa ia ingin mengutuki sang dewa waktu, mengapa hari ini tanggal 26 Februari eoh?

Bukan ia tak mau babynya lahir. Ia hanya tak mau perpisahan dengan babynya tiba. Perpisahan dengan Yunho tiba.

Atau, ia salah jika berniat merutuki sang dewa waktu. Seharusnya, ia jalani operasinya. Dan meminta dewa waktu menghentikan saat ia bersama baby dan ayah dari babynya. Ahh~ itu lebih keren bukan?

"Joongie, sudah saatnya." Yunho tersenyum seraya meraih tangannya. Jaejoong yang saat itu duduk menunduk dikursi tunggu menegadahkan tangannya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan merasakan semua orang berjalan dengan gerak lambat. Ah~ ia seolah tengah berjalan ke tiang eksekusi.

Pikiran Jaejoong kosong. Hal itu bisa dipastikan, karena ia bahkan tidak menyadari tengah dipersiapkan untuk operasi. Sesaat sebelum masuk ruang operasilah ia tersadar. Ada Yunho yang membisikkan―

"Saranghae." sebelum melepasnya.

-YJ-

Tak berhenti Yunho berdoa. Keselamatan istrinya, juga calon babynya. Ia memang egois kali ini. Ia memang menginginkan keduanya kembali dengan selamat.

Sesaat ketika ia menyadari dokternya keluar, dengan bayi dengan kulit kemerahan ditangannya, ia menghambur. Jika ayahnya tak menahannya, mungkin ia akan membawa putranya, Heojun, Junnie-nya dan dokternya terjatuh. Kakinya lemas karena terlalu bahagia.  
>"Keadaan menantuku?" sayup-sayup ia mendengar ibunya menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong. Ah, ia melupakan namja cantik itu.<p>

"Ia belum siuman. Tapi, itu karena efek obat bius. Selebihnya, Ia baik-baik saja." jawaban Dokter itu membuatnya lega.  
>Ia merasakan tepukan dibahunya. Ia melihat ayahnya tersenyum kepadanya.<p>

-YJ-

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Diruangan serba putih ini ia sendiri, ah ani. Ada suster yang tengah memeriksa selang pembawa cairan ketubuhnya.

Suster itu tersenyum menyadari Jaejoong telah siuman.

Iapun keluar untuk menyampaikan kabar pada keluarga si pasien.

Jaejoong mencoba duduk menyender, suster yang baru tiba dengan Yunho membantunya. Dan ketika ia duduk sempurna, ia menyadari Yunho membawa sesua-bukan, seseorang. Babynya.

"Caramu menggendongnya salah." Jaejoong terkekeh. "Berikan ia padaku." mintanya. Tanpa basa-basi Yunho menyerahkan Junnie mereka.

"Jadi, cara menggendong yang benar seperti itu mommy?" ledek Yunho. Jaejoong mendelik. Tapi, tak bertahan lama.

"Usianya, berapa usianya?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia mencari bahasa halus untuk menanyakan 'berapa lama lagi aku disini'.

"Dua hari. Kemarin ia lahir tepat pukul delapan." Jaejoong menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?" tanyanya. Yunho menghela napasnya sebagai jawaban. "Masih lama ya? Jadi, aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Junnie disini?" Jaejoong menyimpulkan.

-YJ-

Baru saja jahitan diperutnya mengering. Tapi, inilah saatnya pergi. Yunho dan keluarganya memang tak memberi tahu keluarga Jaejoong tentang kelahiran HeoJun, juga tentang keberangkatannya atas permintaan ayahnya. Ia menggenggam erat tiket dan alamat rumah yang diberikan ayahnya. Ia akan menetap di Jepang. Itu kemungkinannya. Karena tiket yang ia pegang akan membawanya ke Bandara Narita.

Tak ada yang mengantarnya. Ibunya jelas tak mengetahui. Ia juga tak diantar mertuanya. Yunho? bahkan Jaejoong tak melihat batang hidungnya.

Ia memasuki pesawatnya lebih awal. Karena ia tak menunggu siapapun untuk melepasnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sesaat memikirkan putranya. Sesaat berpikir Yunho tak berbuat apapun untuk mencegahnya. Hhh~ pernikahan mereka memang bukan berlandaskan cinta. Kebaikan pria berwajah kecil itu pastilah karena ia sedang mengandung putra mereka. Tak ada cinta dalam pernikahan mereka, walau dalam sesak Jaejoong mulai mengakui―

Seseorang menggenggam tangannya, Jaejoong melebarkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tak dapat dipungkiri ada harapan bahwa Jung Yunho akan ikut bersamanya ketika melihat pria itu duduk disampingnya. Tapi harapannya musnah menyadari tak ada HeoJun bersama mereka.

"Aku butuh jawaban." jawab Yunho.

"Eh? Atas pertanyaan apa?"

"Bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan."

"Eh?"

"Kukatakan Sharanghae. Apa jawabanmu?" ucap Yunho langsung. Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berlonjak. Bergetar bibirnya ketika ia balas mengatakan,

"Na-nado saranghae."

Yunho tersenyum dan berdiri, serta mengatakan―

"Kalau begitu selamat jalan."

Pernahkah kalian merasakan diri kalian terbang tinggi? Tapi, tiba-tiba dihempas dari ketinggian? Saat ini, Jaejoong merasakannya. Dan ia meneteskan air matanya, mengalirkan rasa kesal, kecewa dan sakit dalam kristal bening itu.

END~

Pertama:  
>MinKyu gantung gx seh? Itu sengaja. Suer ^^v<br>Karena kalo ada kesempatan, aku berniat bikin sekuel dengan MinKyu sbg slight pair utamanya.  
>Tapi, kemungkinan besar di post di fb.<p>

Kedua:  
>Makasih buat yang review. Itu semangat buat aku. Walau aku sempet down karena ngerasa aku Author gagal, karena review aku semangat ngepost lagi. Thank you so much.<p>

Ketiga:  
>Banyak yang ngeluh ffnya pendek. Yep, kemampuan aku baru nyampe situ. Maaf ya. Juga alur, alur ff ini lumayan ngebut. Karena udah ada rangkanya dari awal.<p>

Keempat:  
>kucing liar, Rubby, Enno KimLee, keekeuk, Rose, chidorasen, HiMi Duckbutt, jung hana cassie, minnieGalz, ZiRa, Arisa Adachi, widiwMin, Iino Sayuri, nam seulmi, Eternal Clouds, HISAGIsoul, Lia black heart, Silversea, maknae lovers, uknow heart, Meong, yolyol, Ayuka Skypeia, Ryu cassie, Danisa, zee rasetsu, JoongieJungJung, Auliya, Luo HanSiBum, aoora, Kim JeeMin, AngelFishy, someone, Kim Cherry, Pirates Of The Moon, Kim Kwangwook, Ryu, MiEunMinWook, js-ie, Jak YunJae, Boenita, wulan yeppo, ririjjcassie, ryeoixxa, Jung YunJae, Choi Eun Seok, Rosa Heartfilia, putrybO, noel and Mako47117.<p>

Terimakasih atas keluangan waktu kalian untuk membaca dan memberikan Review pada karyaku. Selalu ada kekurangan, tapi inilah kemampuanku saat ini. Huruf perhuruf dan kata perkata yang kalian beri menjadi energi. Thx nd luv u all!

…

Bising halus suara mesin menghampiri indra pendengarannya. Akhirnya, ia tiba di negeri Matahari Terbit itu. Segera ia memasuki taxi dan menyerahkan alamat yang harus ditujunya pada sang supir.

-YJ-

"Kau yakin?" tanya ibunya. "Junnie masih terlalu kecil untuk naik pesawat." tambahnya.

Yunho yang tengah menjejalkan sedikit pakaian HeoJun ke tasnya berhenti.

"Proyek ini akan menjadi tempat anakku bekerja kelak. Aku akan membuat kantor cabang disana setara dengan kantor pusat. Umma tenang saja."

"Tapi, Junnie? Siapa yang akan merawatnya?"

Yunho tersenyum, "Disana akan kutemukan baby sitter yang sangat menyayangi Junnie."

"Baru beberapa jam kehilangan Joongie, sekarang anak dan cucuku juga akan pergi." Mrs. Jung menghela napasnya. "Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja Yun?" tanyanya. Jelas ia mengetahui perasaan putranya terhadap Jaejoong. Sering kali ia mengutuki besannya, mengapa mereka tidak punya hati eoh?

"Ne. Dimana HeoJun?"

"Kami akan mengantarmu. Appa sudah menyiapkan penerbangan untukmu dan HeoJun."

-YJ-

Sebuah mansion mewah menghampiri penglihatannya ketika ia turun dari taxi.

"Selamat sore Tuan." seorang penjaga menyapanya dalam bahasa Korea, membuat Jaejoong mengangguk kaku.

"I-ini benar-benar tempatku?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"Ne, Tuan Jung. Saya Han Baeyong. Silahkan masuk." tuan Han mempersilahkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengikuti tuan Han dengan senyuman lega terpatri diwajahnya. Ia sudah mengira bahwa di negeri orang ini ia akan menjadi gelandangan, tetapi ternyata ia salah. Ia akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak disini.

"Ne, pak Han. Ada siapa lagi disini?" tanya Jaejoong menyadari tempat itu amat sunyi.

"Hanya aku yang ditugaskan disini. Tuan, boleh saya minta tolong?" Pak Han menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Tuan bisa masak bukan? Bisakah Tuan memasak makanan untuk dua orang?"

"Kau lapar?"

"Saya―"

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak." Jaejoong menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya.

Pak Han tersenyum dan undur diri.

-YJ-

Yunho menepuk-nepuk pelan tubuh halus HeoJun. Ia tengah mencoba menenangkan bayinya atas perbedaan keadaan. Untung saja ia pergi dengan penerbangan khusus. Jadi, ia bisa sangat tenang walau membawa bayinya.

Ada beberapa perawat dibelakang kursinya, untuk mengantisipasi jika sesuatu terjadi. Tapi, sampai saat ini semua baik-baik saja.

"Tuan, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

-YJ-

Jaejoong merasa beruntung, ada pak Han disini. Setidaknya ia bisa meminta sedikit bantuan untuk mencari pekerjaan nanti.

Masakannya sudah matang, ia tengah menatanya dalam meja. Ia baru akan memanggil pak Han ketika bel berbunyi.

Jaejoong membersihkan tangannya dan sedikit berlari menuju pintu.

Cklek!

Ia membuka pintu dan merasakan kaget dan rasa senang pada saat bersamaan begitu menyadari siapa yang ada didepan pintu.

"Yu-Yunho?"

"Aish, lama sekali membuka pintunya. Urus anakmu, dia lapar." Yunho menyerahkan HeoJun yang sejak tadi dalam dekapannya. "Aku juga lapar, kau sudah memasak?" Yunho menyelonong tak sopan. Tapi, Jaejoong tak lagi ambil pusing. Ia tersenyum menyadari dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya ada disampingnya.

"Junnie-ya. Bogoshippo." ia menguselkan pipinya yang halus ke pipi Junnie yang tak kalah halus.

"Rencanamu dan appa?" tanya Jaejoong kaget. Yunho memasukkan sushi kedalam mulutnya dan mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa, aku Jung Yunho. Lagipula, aku akan bekerja disini. Dan aku butuh ibu untuk Junnie, jadi kuputuskan kau menjadi ibunya!" Yunho menunjuk Jaejoong dengan sumpitnya. "Kau harus menjadi ibu yang baik. Kalau tidak―" Yunho menggerakkan tangannya didepan leher.

"Arra, arra. Aku akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Junnie. Lagipula aku memang ibunya kok." Jaejoong mendumel.

"Lalu, mau menjadi istri yang baik untukku?" tanya Yunho. Mata Jaejoong melebar. Mereka sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Tapi, karena perkataan Yunho, ia merasa dirinya dilamar sekarang.

Pelan, ia menatap Yunho. Dan menemukan keseriusan dimata musang Yunho.

"Bisakah, bisakah kita saling berbagi kasih? Saling mencintai dan membesarkan Junnie dengan semua itu?"

Jaejoong menggigit pelan bibirnya sebelum menjawab "Ya." diiringi senyuman yang ia tujukan untuk Junnie.

Ia tak lagi bisa berpikir. Ia sangat-sangat bahagia. Biarkan apa yang terjadi di Korea sana. Yang terpenting untuknya sekarang, Yunho dan Junnie ada disisinya.

Fin~

Teaser of sekuel... XP

"Urus anakmu!"

"Hei Tuan, dia anakmu."

"A-apa? Siapa yang mati? Ju-jung Jaejoong? Ibunya Junnie?"

"Aku menyerah, Changmin takkan mencintaiku. Siwon-hyung, biarkan aku denganmu."

"Dia selingkuh hyung! Dia tak mengharapkan aku untuk mencintainya lagi."

"Playboy! Istriku, adik iparku, sekretarisku, ia memacarinya? Semuanya?"

"Papa dan Mommy sudah tidul belcama eoh? Telus begitu ne. Kalena suami istli harus begitu."

~u~

O.o

Akhir kata, Terimakasih untuk semuanya Reader and Reviewer! Luv u all~


End file.
